The World at War
The year is 1914; Austria-Hungary's emperor Franz Ferdinand has been assassinated. The European continent is now at war, all just starting from a war between Serbia and Austria-Hungary. Pick a nation and lead it to glory! Rules *This rule is kind of cliché, I know, but be plausible. *Respect the mods. *The game has no specific end point; it will just end once the game itself is dead. *Mods make the decisions for the NPC nations. The NPC nations are the nations that aren't controlled by any player. *Decolonization will probably happen; the colonies will most likely revolt at some point. *Each turn represents a quarter of a year. *Each person gets one nation. *If you want a bold nation, you must be mod-approved. You can sign up for any one non-bolded nation without needing any form of approval. *If you are inactive for more than 10 turns, you are removed from your country. *Each turn starts at 12:00 PM Eastern Time, every day. The game will start once 5 people sign up. Wall of Shame Warned users Banned users Suspended users Nations *'UK'- Erizium (talk) (the whole empire) *'Germany'- AH28 *'France'- Revolution 9 (talk) *'Austria-Hungary'- *Netherlands- *Belgium- *Luxembourg- *Spain- *Portugal- *Switzerland- *Italy- *Albania- *Montenegro- *Serbia-Tao64 *Romania- *Bulgaria- *Denmark- *Norway- *Russia- --Claus the Mighty (talk) 21:15, August 7, 2015 (UTC) *Sweden- *Ottoman Empire- **Emirate of Hai'al *Qatar- *Saudis- *Ethiopia- *Liberia- *South Africa- *Persia- *Afghanistan- *Republic of China- TheRyderx1 (talk) 17:14, August 8, 2015 (UTC)TheRyderx1 **Mongolia *Nepal- *Bhutan- *Siam/Thailand- *Japan- [[User:Firesofdoom|'Agent']] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|'of Doom']] *Australia- *New Zealand- *USA - Wrto12 **Panama Canal Zone - Wrto12 *Canada - [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) **Alaska Territory - [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8 22:24, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *Mexico- *Guatemala- *Honduras- *El Salvador- *Nicaragua- *Costa Rica- *Panama- *Colombia- *Venezuela- *Ecuador- *Brazil- *Peru- *Bolivia- *Paraguay- *Uruguay- *Argentina- *Chile- *Haiti- *Dominican Republic- *Cuba- Mods You can apply to become a mod by posting your application on the talk page of Claus the Mighty- the map game's founder. *Claus the Mighty *Fireurchin Topkek m8 *Revolution 9 Algorithm and Wars Algo and Wars link Turns 1914.5 *'Russian Empire'- Russia joins the allies as Austria declared war on Serbia. Russia starts an invasion of eastern Prussia and asks Serbia for a joint invasion of southern Austria. *'USA:'The goverment is mass propaganding that the Central Powers are right due to European customs.RMS Lusitania is sunk and the attack is blamed on the UK,cause we aid Germany, increasing tensions''.Due to tensions with the UK, Canada is invaded with more than 15.000.000 conscripted soldiers, both men and women, changing the constitution to allow conscription. Women are also hired to take the place of the men who left at the factories to keep up production.A huge nationalistic propaganda happens in the USA making the USA citizens in favor of the war.The German language becomes an official language of the USA. An alliance is offered to Germany,Austria-Hungary and Japan and aid in the war is also offered. *''The USA had a population of ~99,500,000, http://www.demographia.com/db-uspop1900.htm so 25,000,000 conscripts would cause massive labour shortages. It would only need (in my opinion) 150,000 to conquer Canada since it had a population of only ~7,200,000 http://www65.statcan.gc.ca/acyb07/acyb07_0007-eng.htm.Oniontree1 (talk) 22:25, August 8, 2015 (UTC) *I plan to send them on Europe and i want to conquer Canada quick to focus on Europe plus the British are sedning reinforcements.Ok i may not conscript 25.000.000 people,but by no way i am droping my men to 150.000 people,plus you are not even a mod. *''Well I am a mod and there is no way you're doing that. In 1914 the USA had 200,000 troops. I looked it up. You can have no more than 500,000 realistically. -Revolution 9'' *I am in war you look up ww1 and see how many people did the USA had also france is having 4million soldiers and USA had 5 million soldiers in ww1 and more than 20 million soldiers also germany had 13 million soldiers in ww1 and 60 mil population. *'Germany/Austria-Hungary': Germany and Austria accept the alliance. *Am I the only one who sees something wrong here? Erizium (talk) *I think this is implausible as hell~Tao64 *Well take a look at the other turns this is way more plausable.Also USA had the option to choose who to support in ww1 cause of their bad relationships with the British Empire. *False. After the war of 1812 the relations would improve, so yeah. Also the USA is supposed to be NEUTRAL so they wouldn't pick a side realistically. The implausibility of this game may soon cause me to quit~Tao64 PS I think Revolution 9 is kinda a bad mod. Also am I the only person who has posted a non-controversial turn? *'Republic Of China: '''Republic Of China decides to offer an alliance to Russia, France and UK. Besides that, China declares war on India and attacks it from the both borders that they share (Next to China on the left and on the down sides) by sending 200,000 soldiers each in India-China borders, as China starts brutally attacking India. Besides that, Republic Of China announces to the people that India is going to lose a lot of land in this new brutal war. *''Yeah...like Britain and China making an alliance to invade India makes any sense at all...I mean, the UK kind of owned India at that point... *'Ottoman Empire' We continue to struggle against the Saudi, Hajez and Yemeni insurgents. Our vassel, The Emirate of Hai'al, helps us. We stay out of the war for the moment so we can consecrate on crushing the rebels. We ask for help from our ally, Germany, since we need more aircraft and trains to fight them. a few more machine guns, a couple of troop trains on the line to Mecca and 10-20 biplanes should give us the upper-hand against the Hajez rebels, if we can buy then. dose any one want to buy our figs? The army and Navy do drills in Izmir. *'Canada' joins the allies and offers a trade agreement with Serbia. Meanwhile, parliament passes the conscription bill, and forces mandatory service. Canada also begins attacking US trade boats, blocking them off from the Atlantic. Talks of purchasing Bermuda are also held with the UK. **Er... Don't I like still technically own you? **Canada gained independence in 1867 I think. It was its own thing but was heavily reliant on the UK **Canada is your dominion however they have basic independence. ***Canada is a Dominion, but it has free governace. *'Serbia:' accepts the generous trade agreement with Canada, and officially allies with the entente, and encourages Greece, Romania, and Montenegro to join (mods plz). We fight against the central powers, and our forces resist. We start pushing back, but the war is pretty much at a stalemate in Serbia, however the enemy may soon break in. *'France: '''Raymond Poincaré decides to join the Central Powers to increase French power and influence in the world. He is able to sway the people of France to agree with him and we declare war on the Allies. We improve our economy and military. 50,000 men join the army which now stands at 4,067,000 men. We invade the neutral Low Countries with 800,000 men to take out all 3 countries in 1 decisive move. We know this is risky but we need these positions to gain power and take out the British. We take control of British possessions off the French coast. Our colonial force of 200,000 invades British Sudan and we also prepare to invade British Burma with 10,000 men. We quickly mobilize for war and we ask the USA, Germany, and Austria Hungary to do the same. Prepare for French dominance! *'Greece/Montenegro/Romania': The Balkan Countries accept Serbia's alliance, and begin invading The Ottoman Empire. ''Mods can't puppet small NPC nations to fight for them. '' *''Okay, understood. *'British Empire' **'United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland:' With the war ongoing, we issue a blockade of Germany in the North Sea by using the almighty British Navy to shoot down any German Ship. Ireland is given a greater amount of autonomy to prevent unrest. The economy and military is improved as more soldiers join the armed forces while ships, weapons, and planes are made. Plans are drawn up for the Imperial Federation, an equal union of all members in the British Empire under a federal parliamentary monarchy. 200,000 troops and ships are sent to help Canada and invade the U.S **'British Indian Empire:' Railroads are built from Pakistan to Burma. Military and economy improved **'Malaya, Singapore, Sarawak, Brunei, North Borneo, Hong Kong:' Far,s are built in Malaya and Sarawak, while infrastructure investments pick up in Singapore. Hong Kong is fortified **'British Oceania:' Economy and Military improve. Volunteers are sent to Canada and the mainland **'Egpyt:' The Suez Canal is fortified and all enemy ships are forbidden to use it. Economy and Infrastructure are improved while troops are sent to the Ottoman Border **'Newfoundland and Labrador:' Improves Military and Infrastructure. Becomes Britain's main base in North America **'British Africa:' Economy and Infrastructure improved. All bordering German colonies are invaded. 1914.75 The Great War rages on. Allies: Russian Empire, British Empire, Canada, Serbia Central Powers: Germany, Austria Hungary, United States, France Note: Make sure to defend and tell how many troops you're attacking or defending with. Also take advantage of artillery, tanks, cavalry, planes, and ships. (see algo) Player Events: Also...please try to be more plausible. The first turn was somewhat of a mess and nearly everyones' moves ended up stirring tons of controversy. --Claus the Mighty (talk) 23:42, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Post your turns here Canada: Invades Alaska from Juneau to Rampart with 100 000 troops and two armored cruisers, secures the area with 80 000, 1 cruiser and three destroyers. Parliament passes the Equal Rights act, giving females over 21 the right to vote and forcing female conscription. Canada also invades St. Pierre et Miquelon with 5 destroyers and secures the area with just as much. Canada then requests a trade agreement with China, and begins attacking US trade and medical boats from the Pacific. Talks are held with the UK about buying Bermuda, Jamaica and Newfoundland. --[[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin: Destroyer of worlds']] Topkek m8